


Something unexpected

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Tales of Femslash 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Alisha has no idea what to do.





	Something unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly late submission for Day 6 - Homemade Chocolates - Sincerity. I hope everyone likes it!

Alisha was never sure what to do for Valentine’s Day.

Before, she never had a girlfriend. That meant she received more than her fair share of friend chocolates and thank you chocolates, and even some with love letters attached to them. To the last ones, she had to reply negatively, which was never an easy thing to do. And after Valentine’s Day passed and White Day came, she was the one giving all of her friends chocolate in return.

However... she was dating Rose now. The school had positively exploded with rumours of how that came to be - the honour student with accolades to her name and a prestigious background falling for a run-of-the-mill slacker with a sharp tongue? Alisha bore the rumours with grace, although she couldn’t help but blush at many of the things that have been suggested(and for some, genuinely angry). Had it not been for her, Rose would have beaten up the meaner kids. No matter the provocation(or how much Alisha herself sometimes wished to do the same), it was not worth it to do something like that.

And Rose accepted, grudgingly. Beautiful, fiery Rose, strong in ways Alisha could not be and easy-going to a fault. It was easier to exist when Alisha was around her. Alisha also knew that Rose appreciated her and her demeanor, as much as she liked to poke fun at it.

That was why this whole situation was strange. Rose outright forbade her from doing anything special for her for Valentine’s. When asked why, she gave no answer. When asked if she had something in mind herself, Rose put a finger on her mouth and said:

„It’s a secret.”

_Seriously, what’s up with that?,_ Alisha thought as she walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the school. She was going to the student council room as usual, ready to work as hard as usual despite the distracting thoughts. Sorey and the others assured her that everything was fine. The only thing that made Alisha really worry was Edna’s comment how things will be alright _unless_ Rose blows herself up.

Edna didn’t elaborate further.

Alisha got to right in front of the student council room. She shook her head and entered, hoping that was that for today’s distractions.

„Heyo~. You sure took your time.”

„Rose?” Alisha asked, her eyes wide from surprise. She almost dropped the papers she held in her hands when she heard Rose’s voice. The student council room wasn’t a part of the list of places in Ladylake High School that she frequented.

And then dropped them for real when she saw Rose was lying down on _her_ desk, imitating that pose from Titanic that sent Alisha’s mind spiraling.

„Haha, just the reaction I was hoping for.” Rose said and stretched before jumping off the desk. In those three seconds, Alisha’s brain caught up with her again and she asked:

„Wait, Rose, what are you doing here? Why were you lying down on my desk?”

„For fun.”

That explained nothing. Then, Rose rummaged her pockets until she found something in them.

„Also, this.” she said as she presented it to Alisha. It was a little white box, neatly tied with a red ribbon. Alisha couldn’t believe her eyes. Was this... how...

„Um, well...” Rose spoke while nervously shifting in her place, „Happy Valentine’s Day, Alisha.”

Alisha untied the ribbon and opened the box to see a piece of chocolate - kind of uneven and weirdly shaped, almost like Rose was trying for a heart and failed. It was adorable. Alisha’s heart swelled from this gift. All of a sudden, breathing became hard as her whole body warmed up faster than if she had thrown herself in a fire.

„Did you make this?” she asked, unable to believe this was actually happening.

„I’m hurt that you don’t believe me.” Rose replied, pouting. „This was the little secret I was keeping away from you. I wanted to surprise you, Alisha, and show you I’m sincere.”

For a few more moments, Alisha looked at the chocolate before bursting into laughter. She almost didn’t want to believe this was real. That Rose was real. That she went all the way to make her some homemade chocolate, probably burning a kitchen or two and wasting so many ingredients in the process. Alisha could picture Rose looking intently at the recipe(s) she found and trying to follow them to the letter, all alone until someone intervened and gave some pointers.

„Hey, why are you laughing?” Rose asked, on the brink of laughter herself.

„I just...” Alisha started once she could take control of herself, „you’re too good to me, Rose. Way too good.”

She jumped onto Rose and hugged her.

„Thank you, Rose. I love you so much.”

„Whoa, Alisha, um...” Rose said, clearly taken aback by Alisha’s actions. It took her a few seconds to hug Alisha back and speak again.

„Yeah, I love you too, you dork.”

\----

„So, do you want to try the chocolate?” Rose asked once they disentangled themselves.

„Oh, yeah, I’m going to. I hope it’s not poisonous.”

„Hey, that’s rude! I taste-tested it beforehand. It should be fine.”

„Relax, I’m joking. Let’s try it.” Alisha said as she broke off a piece and went to eat it. Just as she was about to do so, however, she stopped. An idea came to her mind.

„But it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t get your share of it too. You worked hard to make this.”

Rose waved the sentiment away.

„Nah, don’t worry. I’ve kind of eaten so much chocolate the past few days that I’m kinda sick of it to be honest.”

Alisha shook her head.

„Maybe, but not this way.” she replied. Then, she put a finger on Rose’s lips before touching her own and then taking the chocolate in her mouth.

„Oh.” was all Rose said before Alisha kissed her.

It was the best chocolate they have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this enough to follow me on social media, I have a twitter I am active on: https://twitter.com/Melphis__Amekia


End file.
